daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassie Brady
Cassie Brady is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. Cassie and her brother Rex appeared on the serial under peculiar circumstances. They first appeared in Salem during the meteor shower in July of 2002, and were originally thought to be aliens. She is the daughter of Roman Brady and Kate Roberts and twin sister to Rex Brady. Casting Created by Peter Brash and Paula Cwickly, the role of Cassie was cast with Alexis Thorpe, who had previously portrayed Rianna Miner on The Young and the Restless. Thorpe appeared as a contract player from July 8, 2002, to December 1, 2003, at which point the character was murdered. Thorpe reappeared on April 27, 2004, when the character was resurrected. Thorpe would make infrequent appearances until July 31, 2005, when she exited the series altogether. Background Cassie and her twin brother Rex Brady are discovered half-naked during a meteor shower and are originally suspected to be aliens. The twins both had matching tattoos which resembled the Phoenix, which called the twins connection to Stefano and John into question. As time goes on it is believed that they are the children of Tony DiMera and Marlena Evans taken away as toddlers and genetically manipulated by Stefano's scientific genius Dr. Wilhelm Rolf, but this turned out to be false. In reality, a sperm sample was stolen from Roman Brady during his years of captivity at the hands of Tony's father Stefano DiMera and was combined with eggs taken from Kate Roberts who was a prostitute and associate of Stefano's. Storylines When Cassie first arrives in town, she has a crush on her then-unknown cousin, Shawn Douglas Brady. She actively pursues him and eventually kisses him. Then Cassie sets her sights on her then-unknown half-brother Lucas Horton and almost sleeps with him before the revelation that he is indeed her half-brother. Cassie's half-sister Sami Brady reveals the twins' parents during their grandmother Caroline Brady's funeral. It is soon revealed that the twins knew all along who their parents were, but kept quiet with the hopes of becoming "DiMeras." Cassie has little time to process this information until she was killed by the "Salem Stalker" (a mind controlled Marlena). Cassie body was found with multiple stab wounds in a Thanksgiving pinata. Her mother Kate was found later holding the bloody knife and was arrested but, in reality, her death, as well as several other Salem residents, are staged in a plot by Andre DiMera (impersonating Tony). Months later it is revealed that Cassie, along with the other victims, were alive and being held captive on a remote island identical to Salem named "Melaswen" (New Salem spelled backwards). After being rescued by her cellmate Jack Deveraux, her father Roman Brady and Marlena Evans, Cassie comes back to Salem. Shortly after the arrival, she accompanies her twin brother Rex Brady to Chicago. Cassie is last mentioned on October 12, 2017, when her mother Kate mentions that Dr. Rolf had her and Rex genetically engineered. Gallery Rex cradles Cassie’s “dead” body.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Twins Category:Brady Family Category:Females Category:Roberts Family